


Home- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14951868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This episode is more focusing on the reader and her past and I hope you guys like it. This is part two for season 1 episode 9. Feedback is appreciated.





	Home- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This episode is more focusing on the reader and her past and I hope you guys like it. This is part two for season 1 episode 9. Feedback is appreciated.

You walked with Dean back down to his car and looked at him.

“What did you guys find out?” You bit your lip, wiping the rest of the water from your eyes.

“The woman Sam dreamed about is the woman in that house. Get this, her daughter saw a figure on fire in her closet.” Dean explained.

“Figure on fire? Could that be your mom?” You wondered.

“What? No, Jenny said there was spooky shit going on there. My mom wouldn’t scare other people.” Dean sighed.

“Well, those people are in danger, Dean. We have to get them out of that house.” Sam said

“And we will.”

“No, I mean now,” Sam demanded.

“And how you going to do that, huh? You got a story that she’s going to believe?” Dean scoffed

“Then what are we supposed to do?” Sam asked.

“Get gas.” You said quietly.

“What?” Both boys turned to look at you.

“I noticed that we were out of gas on the way here and before we think about anything else, we need gas.” You opened the back door and got in. Sam and Dean sighed, defeated and got in the car, driving to the nearest gas station.

“I know what to do. We just gotta chill out, that’s all. You know, if this was any other kind of job, what would we do?” Dean said, pumping gas into his car. You were leaning on the side and Sam was leaning on the other side.

“We’d try to figure out what we were dealing with. We’d dig into the history of the house.” Sam sighed.

“Exactly, except this time, we already know what happened.” Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, but how much do we know? I mean, how much do you actually remember?” Sam looked at his brother. You wanted to know this too.

“Not much. I remember the fire… the heat,” He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. “And then I carried you out the front door.”

“You did?” Sam asked surprised.

“Yeah, what, you never knew that?” Sam shook his head and you listened intently. “And, well, you know Dad’s story as well as I do. Mom was…. was on the ceiling. And whatever put her there was long gone by the time Dad found her.” This was getting to Dean and all you wanted to do was hug him and kiss the pain away.

“And he never had a theory about what did it?” You asked, butting in.

“If he did, he kept it to himself. God knows we asked him enough times.” He looked at you.

“Okay. So, if we’re going to figure out what’s going on now, we have to figure out what happened back then. And see if it’s the same thing.” Sam declared.

“Yeah. We’ll talk to your dad’s friends, neighbors, people who were there at the time.” You said, walking closer to Dean.

“I’ll be right back. I gotta go to the bathroom.” Dean sighed and walked off to the bathroom. You knew it was a lie and looked at Sam before walking after him. He rounded a corner and you stopped just before and listened in.

“Dad? I know I’ve left you messages before. I don’t even know if you’ll get them. But I’m with Sam and Y/N and we’re in Lawrence. There’s something in our old house. I don’t know if it’s the thing that killed Mom or not, but I don’t know what to do. So, whatever you’re doing, if you could get here. Please. I need your help, Dad.” Your heart broke with every word he said. You walked and saw him crying, trying to keep it together. You walked to him and wrapped your arms around his waist, putting your head on his back. He tensed up but relaxed when he knew it was you.

He turned around and didn’t bother to try and hide his feelings or his tears that slid down his cheeks. You reached up and wiped them away, pulling his head down to your neck so he could cry into you. When your arms went around his neck, he let loose and started sobbing. You let silent tears fall. Not a word was being said but at the same time, you said a 1,000.

* * *

You decided to check out Guenther’s Auto Repair shop. You’ve heard John talk about it more times than not so you thought it would be worth it to give it a try.

“Hi, are you the owner?” You smiled politely at the man who ran the joint.

“I am, why?” He looked at you. He looked like he was John’s friend. He certainly was old enough.

“My name if Officer Meddle and these are my partners, Officer Fardon and Officer Lake. We would like to ask you a couple of questions.” The owner nodded and smiled, letting you take the lead.

“So, you and John Winchester, you used to own this garage together?” Dean asked. He seemed like a completely different person now. Before he was broken and all he needed was a hug but now he seemed cool and collected.

“Yeah, we used to, a long time ago. Matter of fact, it must be, uh… twenty years since John disappeared. So, why the cops interested all of a sudden?” the owner asked.

“Oh, we’re re-opening some of our unsolved cases, and the Winchester disappearance is one of them.” Dean nodded.

“Oh, well, what do you wanna know about John?” He smiled.

“Whatever you remember, you know, whatever sticks out in your mind.”

“Well… he was a stubborn bastard, I remember that and, uh, whatever the game, he hated to lose, you know? It’s that whole Marine thing. But, oh, he sure loved Mary. And he doted on those kids.” You looked at Dean to see what he was feeling but he had a stone look, not giving away anything.

“But that was before the fire?” Sam asked.

“That’s right.” The owner nodded.

“He ever talk about that night?” You asked gently.

“No, not at first. I think he was in shock. But eventually, he wasn’t thinking straight. He said something caused that fire and killed Mary.

“He ever say what did it?” Dean asked.

Nothing did it. It was an accident – an electrical short in the ceiling or walls or something. I begged him to get some help, but he got worse and worse.”

“How?” You asked.

“Oh, he started reading these strange books. He started going to see this palm reader in town.”

“Palm reader? Uh, do you have a name?” Dean wondered. He looked interested for once.

“No.” The owner sighed.

“Right, well thank you for your time, I appreciate it.” You walked away with Sam and Dean to the Impala. Sam saw a payphone within walking distance and he went over there, without a second thought.

“You doing okay?” You asked Dean as you walked slowly to Sam.

“No, I’m not doing okay.” Dean scoffed. You loved how he only let your guard down with you.

“You know, Dean, I’m right here. You need a driving buddy, I’m here. A drinking buddy, I say ‘how many bottles should I get?’. You need a shoulder to cry on, wait until Sam falls asleep and I’m all yours. You should really take your own advice.”

“What’s that?” He looked at you.

“Don’t keep it in. You have to let that energy out somehow. It’s only a matter of time before it kills you.” You touched his hand gently then went to Sam’s side.

“Alright, so there are a few psychics and palm readers in town. There’s someone named El Divino. There’s the Mysterious Mister Fortinsky. Uh, Missouri Moseley,” Sam stopped talking when Dean spoke.

“Wait, wait. Missouri Moseley? That’s a psychic?”

“Uh, yeah. Yeah, I guess so.” Sam chuckled. Dean went to his car real fast and grabbed what he needed, coming back to you.

“In Dad’s journal… here, look at this,” He handed the book to you and you looked at it with Sam. “First page, first sentence, read that.”

“I went to Missouri and I learned the truth.” You quoted.

“I always thought he meant the state.” He chuckled.

“It’s a good thing I know where to find her.” Sam closed the phone book and you three headed off to see Missouri. You had to wait in the “lobby” area of her house and waited until she was done with the patient she had now.

“Alright, there. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you.” You looked up to see her escorting a man out of her house. “Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-banging the gardener.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“People don’t come here for the truth. They come for good news.” You stared at her and you already like her. She was honest and you liked that. “Well? Sam, Y/N, and Dean come on already, I ain’t got all day.” You scrambled to get up and you followed her into the living room, you assumed.

“Oh, you boys grew up handsome and you were one goofy-looking kid, too.” She teased Dean. She turned towards Sam and gave a sad smile.

“Oh, honey… I’m sorry about your girlfriend.” Sam just stared at her, shocked. But she wasn’t done because she moved onto you.

“And Y/N, John always loved you like a child. I’m sorry about your mom. I take it you got her letter.” She smiled and stepped back to see the shocked faces on all three of you.

“How’d you know all that?” Sam asked, bewildered.

“Well, you were just thinking it just now.” She shrugged.

“Well, where is he? Is he okay?” Dean wondered.

“I don’t know.” She sighed.

“Don’t know? Well, you’re supposed to be a psychic, right?” Dean said a bit rude. You sighed and lightly slapped his arm.

“Boy, you see me sawing some bony tramp in half? You think I’m a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can’t just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please,” The three of you took seats on the couch and you looked at Missouri when she spoke. “Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, Imma whack you with a spoon!”

“I didn’t do anything.” Dean defended himself. He was right, he wasn’t doing anything.

“But you were thinking about it.” You giggled slightly and looked at Dean rolled his eyes.

“Okay. So, our dad – when did you first meet him?” Sam wondered.

“He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say… I drew back the curtains for him.”

“What about the fire? Do you know what killed our mom?” Dean asked, hope in his tone.

“A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hoping I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing. I don’t know. Oh, but it was evil,” She sighed sadly. “So… you think something is back in that house?”

“I don’t understand. I haven’t been back inside, but I’ve been keeping an eye on the place, and it’s been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it acting up now?”

“I don’t know. But Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once – it just feels like something’s starting.” Sam said.

“That’s a comforting thought.” Dean scoffed.

“Can you come back to the house with us? It might help.” You said.

“Of course.” She said kindly.


End file.
